Invisible
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: ***Based off Invisible by Taylor Swift*** Amy is jealous that Princess Sally Acorn and thinks the chances of being with him are slim until Sonic hears this little rant... Sonamy Sonicxamy Sonic/Amy


Sonamy songfic

Invisible-Taylor Swift

* * *

Amy looked at the blue hedgehog, she had stopped chasing him a while ago, she had became his girl best friend, Sonic was not looking at her tho. he was looking at Sally Acorn, the most popular in school. She didn't look at him, she paid most of her attention to her boyfriend Nazo. Then looked at Sonic who was standing on the other side of me.

Sonic used to date her, but found out that she was cheating on him. But, he still liked her... Amy still liked him, even if she once dated Nazo who she also used to love. But, that was nothing... Amy was focusing on Sonic. Sonic was trying to get Sally back, She guessed that it wasn't working.

She remembered one day, how Sonic and her were having a funny conversation about Eggman, then Sally come walking past us and gives Sonic a smile, Sonic's eyes widen and stares as she continues to walk on by without giving him a second look and did the same to many other boys.

Amy really liked Sonic, she still does but, she knew he most likely didn't feel the same, and he still meant everything to her. She wanted Sonic to know. That she would only look at him, not other boys cause that's how she would care for Sonic.

She remembered one time when Sonic and Sally were still dating, Amy was just handing some homework that Sonic missed while he was battling Eggman.

He sees her and walks over,

"Hey Sal!"

"Hey...Shadow?" She said confusingly.

"It's your boyfriend here..." There was a pause, "Sonic..." Sonic pointed.

"Oh! Hey Sonic!" She kissed him on the cheek. What made it worse was after that kiss. Sonic forgot about the whole problem.

Amy wanted nothing more then to be loved by him, but she guessed he wasn't suppose to be with her, not being able to handle it, Amy turned to Sonic,

"Hey, I... I gotta go, I'll see you at the meeting at Tails' tonight."

Sonic looked at her confusingly, like it was unnatural, "Ok..." Then without thinking, She gives him a gentle hug whispering,

"I'm sorry." Then letting him go, not wanting to see the look in his eyes, turned with her head down, and ran off.

Reaching the middle of the forest in a speed close to Sonic's, Amysat down to rest. She slammed her head against the tree she was siting under.

'Why did I hug him? He doesn't like me! In relationship, we are invisible.' She thought to herself, then started to say all the things she had been holding back.

"Why can't he see it! Is he that much of an idiot!" She started to cry, "Why do I even try to make him see that she had always be cheating on him! Why do I even love him after all this years!"

Then she shook her head, "no, I can't say that... Sonic had- no, is the best guy I've ever met, those beautiful eyes, his jokes, his caring smile..." She frowned, "Sally should love him, to me I would be lucky if I had him... He has been SO important to me my whole life."

"I wish he would give us a chance to be something beautiful, anything but how we are now." She looked up to see it was slowly starting to rain, she sighed,

"Sonic always shines though my day, even in the worst case, he is always there to put a smile on my face, if only Sally could see that. He would do anything for her, I started dating Nazo, cause I thought I could try to be happy and move on." She sighed again, "That didn't work..."

"I wish he would think of me sometimes, I try my hardest to get him to notice me, but I couldn't do it... I'm not Sally, I'm not princess. Maybe if he had ever thought about what could happen if he thought about what we could be. He could maybe see it."

"Maybe I have thought about it." Came a voice from behind her, she jumped about a foot when he heard him and got out her trusty hammer,

"Who do yo-" she was cut off by seeing it was Sonic. She blushed and rubbed her shoulder after her hammer disappeared.

"Sorry Sonic, you startled me..." She said blushing deeper.

"Nah, it's ok... But I have thought about us..."

"Y-you heard!?" Growing surprised. She looked up, and if possible blushed harder.

It was Sonic's turn to blush a little, "I followed you here because I thought something was wrong..."

"Oh..."

"So you want me to think of you?" He asked putting her hand on her cheek and holding her hand with the other.

she was speechless for a couple seconds before seeing that he wanted HER to answer the question, "yes- wait! No! Uhhh well.. It's just you love Sally and I don't want to for-" she was cut off by Sonic putting his lips on hers. her eyes widen then closing and kissed him back.

When they drew apart, Sonic pulled in a cocky smile, "you see Amy, I've always cared for you somehow much more then I cared for Sally, I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at Nazo of how he hurt your feelings. After you told me that you were sorry, I noticed how stupid I was not seeing you. And saw how I care that much. I think I want to be with you..." Amy was left speechless yet again, Sonic kissed her cheek and said, "I think I love you Amy Rose..."

Amy smiled, and looked into Sonic's amazing emerald green eyes, "I love you too Sonic. Thanks for making us be visible..."

End


End file.
